


The Talk

by Csnow22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Sex, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Puberty, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Incest, Tag As I Go, Territorial Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, Wet Dream, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csnow22/pseuds/Csnow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is about to turn 12 in like two days, his dad gave him the talk again... Stiles is staying with the Hale's for five days while his dad is out of town. There's two boys there that he's interested in, and are interested in him. Could get underage so if you don't like that stop here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update tags and people as they show up. I only list romantic relationships in the relationships section so I'll update that as we go too, if there is anything to add. Think of some ideas while you read this and then comment below!

It's eleven thirty in the morning and the phone at the Hale house is ringing. Laura rushes over and answers it, " Hale residence. "  
"Hey Laur it's me, is Derek around?"  
"I think so. Hold on," Laura says. She turns to Cora and motions for her to go see if Derek is in his room. Cora grins with delight, she loves annoying her older brother.  
"Cora went to go locate him for you. What's up today?" Laura asks.  
"Well as you know, tomorrow I turn 12 and my dad is freaking out. Yesterday I went to the doctor and he's been crazy since then. You'd think they'd put him on some ADHD meds the way he's acting. I expect him to have a stroke any freaking day now. One curly fry could be all it would take Laur. Then I'd be an orphan!" Stiles lamented dramatically while laughing.  
"We would take you in little orphan Stiles!" She laughed.  
"Yeah, then later on in life I could become crazy rich by being on reality TV talking about being raised by wolves!!" They both roared with laughter. 

Stiles was everyone's friend in the Hale family. They'd known him since he was a baby. Derek was two years older than Stiles and Laura three. Then there were Cora and Ben who were two years younger than Stiles and Andy who was the oldest Hale sibling who was five years older than Stiles. Andy was funny and laid back, he enjoyed spending time with his family, which included Stiles. He wasn't your normal 17 year old boy, he loved being around the younger kids and helping them out. Derek idolized him and Stiles picked on both of them.

"Your boyfriend is on the phone!!" Cora yelled down the hallway toward Derek and Andy's room. Derek was in Andy's room playing video games with him. He looked at Andy like "let's sell her to the circus" and his older brother laughed.  
"We'd have to pay them to take her and I don't know about you but I sense it'd be a waste of money. They'd return her in under an hour," he said with a smile.  
"How true," Derek said.  
" I take it Stiles is on the phone, " Andy said.  
"I'd assume so. I just don't know which of us she thinks is dating him today," Derek laughed.  
" Always best to keep them guessing," Andy said.  
They both went downstairs to wait for Laura to be done talking to Stiles.

"Oh my gosh! Did it hurt?" Laura asked sounding worried. She heard two whines coming from behind her. Both of her brothers were there and neither of them liked the implications of that sentence.  
"A little. My arm is still sore today and it hurts to move it. Trying to sleep was a nightmare, that's the side I sleep on. I think next time there will be a lawsuit," Stiles said yawning. The two boys whined even more fearing something really bad had happened to Stiles. Laura turned and raised her eyebrow at them.

"Well Stiles you get your pick, both boys are standing here looking at me," she said.  
"In that case can you ask Andy to come get me? Dad said I'm staying from now until Tuesday with you guys."  
"But your birthday! Your Dad doesn't want to be with you?" Laura asked. Andy and Derek were already out the door and getting in the car. Thanks to being able to overhear the phone conversation they knew what Stiles had asked.  
"He has to go out of town. He's known for months now so we celebrated yesterday. Hence all the over reacting. He gave me the talk Laura!!" Stiles said sounding appalled.  
"Really? Again?" She asked.  
"Yeah this time the male on male version. Just in case. I think he's on to my bisexuality ha-ha," Stiles laughed.  
" Yeah well my mom was telling him the other day that you are really mature for your age about that stuff. And that she's pretty sure you started puberty last year and your dad didn't know. "  
"With anyone else this conversation would be odd but not with you Laur," he laughed.  
"So have you thought of using your new knowledge or are you going to pretend to be an innocent 12 year old for a while?" She asked poking a bit of fun at him.

"Well now that I have this super informative pamphlet... I think I'll just have sex with everyone now. I clearly know all that the Beacon Hills health department says I should know before coming sexually active!" Stiles laughed and so did Laura. This was their relationship: fun, sarcastic, hilarious and honest. They were just like siblings. But it was different with the boys lately. There was something more and Stiles was having dreams about them he couldn't tell anyone about but he woke up soaked in his own semen every morning after he had one of those dreams.  
"Bring that pamphlet, I want to read it!!" Laura laughed.  
"Oh, it's already packed. Don't worry they gave me a whole stack of them, we will have plenty of joke material," Stiles said picking up his pillow to carry it downstairs.

His backpack that was full of reading material, cards, laptop and pamphlets and other bag with his clothes and stuff in it was already down by the door. It was summer so he didn't have to worry about school stuff. It was Thursday so he had to pack just short of a week's worth of clothes.

"Which car should I be looking for?" Stiles asked.  
"The Mazda, mom isn't home and neither is dad so they couldn't take the beemer or Lexus. Poor boys stick with the brand new mazda 6!" Laura said pretending to have witnessed a tragedy.  
"They'll probably both be near dead by the time they carry that ole heap all the way over here!" Stiles said looking out the front door to see if they had arrived yet.  
"Yeah, the Flintstones made that stuff look way easier!' Laura said handing each Ben and Cora two poptarts.  
" I heard the toaster. Does that mean the twins are eating?" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah the strike ended last night when Dad made steak for dinner on the grill. So finally they ate something other than stupid poptarts!" Laura answered.  
"Well I'll go out and wait for Fred and Barney to get here. Wouldn't want to miss my ride! See you in a few," Stiles said. Laura laughed out loud at the Flintstones reference.  
"See you soon," she said and hung up.

Stiles went out the door with his pillow under his arm. He checked to make sure he had his house key and then he locked the door. A few minutes later the dark blue Mazda pulled in and the two wolves were listening to ACDC. Stiles was not surprised. They both got out of the car and came over to where Stiles was checking that the door was locked again.

"Hey guys!" He said turning to smile at the two gorgeous brothers. They looked alike but where Derek looked like his mother Andy looked like his father. He had blue eyes and light brown hair in contrast to Derek's green eyes and almost black hair.  
"Hey Stiles, let us get this stuff for you," Andy said as he picked up Stiles' backpack and Derek picked up his sports bag full of clothes.  
"Thanks guys!" Stiles said and hopped in the back seat and buckled in.  
They both got in the car after putting Stiles' things into the trunk.

"Need anything while we are out Stiles?" Andy asked.  
"Are you hungry?" Derek asked turning in his seat to face Stiles.  
"I could go for some curly fries," Stiles said smiling at Derek.  
"Sounds good!" Andy said and pulled out of the Stilinski's driveway. They listened to music and chatted on the way to get fries. Both of the brothers were very attentive towards Stiles listening to every word he said. 

Stiles was starting to wonder what was going on with them. He liked the attention but it was different than a few months ago. It seemed like it all changed right after Stiles had his first orgasm, due to a wet dream about the two wolves in question. He wondered if they could sense his interest even if he wasn't completely open about it. 

Talia was right Stiles was pretty sexually mature for his age and very interested in all things having to do with it. The more he thought about having sex the more he knew it would be a Hale to take his virginity, and he'd gladly give it. But which of them would it be?


	2. Matches and Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit sexy!

After an order of curly fries and driving around town for fun the two Hale boys and Stiles headed home. Stiles was so tired from not getting any rest the night before that he fell asleep in the back seat before they even reached the preserve. He was breathing evenly with his head on a folded up hoodie of Andy's that had been left in the back seat on some previous trip. 

Andy pulled the car into the looped driveway and then into his designated spot and looked over his shoulder to see that Sties hadn't stirred at all. His cute little upturned nose in his hoodie and his lips slightly parted. Andy turned to see Derek taking in the same gorgeous scene. 

"Do you want me to carry him and you get his stuff or other way around?" Andy asked Derek patting him on the shoulder. 

"I'll carry him. You get his stuff. " Derek replied knowing his brother understood his need to be helpful to Stiles. 

They were both feeling potential mate feelings for Stiles but Derek's were stronger. Andy knew Derek had first dibs on Stiles even though Andy was older. The stronger bond always took precedence in werewolf law. They both knew how slim the chances were that Stiles would want to take them both as mates. 

Derek carried Stiles past Laura and up to his room where he hoped his mother was going to let Stiles stay for the next few days but it was doubtful. She'd already lectured Derek on how he and Stiles were too young to have sex and just to be fair she'd lectured Andy along the same lines as well. 

Derek thought it was ridiculous that Stiles couldn't stay in his room with him. It's not like they were actually going to have sex, his Mother was right Stiles was too young and Derek thought that he'd totally have enough control. 

Derek tucked Stiles into his bed and bled the pain out of Stiles' arm and into his own. It wasn't major but enough to be uncomfortable and since Stiles didn't sleep all that well to begin with it would surely keep him awake. Derek wanted to make sure he got some rest. Stiles sighed when the pain was gone and snuggled down into Derek's blankets. Derek couldn't help but smile when Stiles turned his face into his pillow and breathed in Derek's scent and smiled in his sleep. 

It was a good sign that Stiles liked his scent. Scent was really important for werewolves and their mates as their mates would have heightened senses through the mate bond. 

Stiles had started smelling different not too long ago and it was totally distracting.   
Andy noticed it too and they tried to think of what could have changed but came up with nothing. 

That was until Stiles spent the weekend and jacked off in the shower. Derek had gone in after him and when the smell hit his senses he almost went crazy. 

That's how Derek knew that Stiles was for sure his mate. The smell of him alone was enough to make Derek completely insane. The only complication was that Andy was reacting almost as strongly as Derek. What was even stranger was that Andy and Derek were also reacting to each other. Talia had told them that sometimes brothers would share a mate and therefore their instincts would shed off the brother bond and replace it with a mate bond. 

"Hey, is he okay?" Andy asked quietly from the doorway. 

"Yeah just tired I think. I took the pain from his arm where he got the vaccine. It shouldn't bother him anymore." Both brothers stood watching him sleep for a moment. 

"I don't want to leave him alone. Just in case he has a nightmare or something," Derek said quietly enough for only Andy to hear. 

"Yeah, good idea." Andy returned neither of their eyes ever leaving Stiles. 

"We will hear mom pull in right?" Derek was stepping out of his shoes and taking off his sweatshirt and t shirt. 

"Yeah totally," Andy said taking off his own shoes and sweatshirt and t shirt. 

Derek walked around to the side of the bed Stiles was facing and took off his jeans and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts. He threw a pair to Andy so he could do the same. Derek climbed into bed careful not to wake Stiles up and settled in right next to him. Andy climbed in behind Stiles and snuggled in. 

"I'm glad your bed isn't twin sized," Andy said quietly. 

"Me too, I kept falling off of the old one. I haven't fallen off this one yet." Derek said just as quietly back to Andy. It wasn't long before they both slipped off to sleep. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey!" "Andy!...Derek!" "Mom just pulled into the preserve you best get your butts out of bed!"

Andy's eyes flew open and he looked at his watch. "Shit!" He hopped out of bed and started turning on Derek's tv and game system. 

"Why, Andrew I have never heard you swear!" Laura said giggling. 

"I've never been this close to death. And what are you laughing at?" He said reaching over and grabbing Derek's leg to wake him up. 

"Better find a better way to hide your excitement than standing here in the middle of the room," Laura said laughing harder when Derek got out of bed because he was just as bad. 

Andy looked down at himself and then at Derek. "Pillows," they said in unison. Derek grabbed the throw pillows off the end of his bed and sat on the floor where they usually sat to play video games. Andy followed suit and both of them covered their tented laps with the pillows. 

"Real smooth, you smell like him soo strong!" Laura said laughing again and walking out the door. 

Stiles stirred in bed behind them and then plopped down between them laying his head on Derek's lap and his feet on Andy's. 

"You can't be comfortable like that," Andy said to Stiles. 

"Actually I am very comfortable," Stiles said reaching behind him and pulling a blanket down off the end of Derek's bed and wrapping himself in it. 

"Are you sure?" Derek asked quietly. 

"Mmmhmm," Stiles hummed before drifting off to sleep again. 

A few minutes later when Andy and Derek were thankfully engrossed in their game Laura popped her head in and said "moms coming," and continued on her way. 

Sure enough Talia walked through the open door to find Stiles snuggled up on the laps of her two sons. The first thing she noted was that neither of them had shirts on and Stiles was wrapped up and fast asleep. 

"Is he okay?" She asked her sons. 

"Yeah, he didn't sleep well last night so he's pretty beat. He had a shot yesterday that left him really sore and since he doesn't sleep well anyways it kept him up," Andy answered. 

"Is he still in pain?"Talia asked brow furrowed and dark eyes fixed on the sleeping form. 

"No, I took it," Derek said. He couldn't help running his fingers through Stiles' hair. 

"Okay so my next question. Why aren't either of you dressed?" She asked her right eyebrow arching on her forehead. The look on her face was more of a challenge than a question. She was daring them to lie, knowing they wouldn't be successful. 

"We napped with Stiles," Andy answered calmly. 

"Both of you?" She asked. 

"Yes, both of us. We just totally blacked out until Laura woke us up," Derek answered. 

"Hmm, just be careful boys he's younger than you but I'm sure he smells ready to you none the less. Remember, he's not a wolf and you can hurt him and mating him young comes with all the benefits of when you're older. Which may not be benefits when your young," She said kissing both of her sons on the cheek. 

"Which ones would be bad now?" Derek asked. His beautiful green eyes shining with question and curiosity. 

"Mates can't live apart or be too far apart. It drives them insane. Plus you'd be able to sense how he was feeling and teenage boys are a roller coaster ride. You'd be freaking out every time he felt any strong emotion, like if the mets lost a game or something.

It takes years to hone into your mates feelings to know when they are actually in danger and when they are having just regular emotions. The big one is pregnancy though boys. I've heard it's possible between male mates and age doesn't matter. If your bodies are ready, which they are, it can happen. 

With heterosexual couples pregnancy almost always occurs during the mating ritual. So just be careful boys," Talia said and walked out of Derek's room officially ending the conversation. She clearly didn't want to hear any arguments about the topic. 

Derek looked at Andy kind of shocked. "Male pregnancy, she's just trying to scare us right?"

"I don't know but if that was her goal it didn't work. I feel like I'm on fire and the thought of Stiles pregnant is definitely the fuel here," Andy said taking deep breaths. 

"I know what you mean. I'm not supposed to want that now right? Neither of us are. We are too young. Right?" Derek asked trying to calm down. 

"Well our instincts don't think we are too young, that's for sure." Andy said and leaned back against the foot of Derek's bed. 

"I've never been so umm, you know, turned on. I'm like completely stiff. We need to calm down," Derek said and leaned back against the bed next to Andy. 

They both sat listening to the other breathe for a few minutes until Stiles stirred and sat up. Neither of them were any less aroused. 

"You two look frustrated," Stiles said yawning. 

"You have no idea," Andy said and Derek laughed. 

"Do I want to know?" Stiles asked. 

"Probably not," Derek and Andy answered at once. 

"Okay now I definitely want to know. But first bathroom." Stiles turned and walked away toward the bathroom. Both Derek and Andy couldn't help but watch his retreating form until the door was closed behind him. Even though Stiles was young he had a nice pert butt. 

"We are in trouble,"Derek said turning to Andy who was now palming his erection. 

"Ugh huh big trouble. Help me with this?" Andy asked. 

"Always," Derek replied and laid on top of Andy rubbing himself against him. Derek expertly rolled his hips into Andy and they both moaned softly. They were both about to orgasm when the bathroom door opened and Stiles stood surprised for a minute. They both froze and looked at Stiles. 

"Don't stop," Stiles said watching them. Blush was spreading from his cheeks and down his neck. 

Derek continued his ministrations on Andy and Andy returned the motion. A few seconds later they both had large wet spots on the front of their shorts and we're breathing heavily. Derek stood up and offered Andy his hand. They both stood there waiting for Stiles' approval. 

"Wow, that was incredibly hot," Stiles said. Derek quietly turned the lock on his door and the brothers descended on Stiles. Before he could ask what they were doing they had his pants pulled to his knees and their tongues and lips all over his hard cock. 

"Oh my gosh guys wow," Stiles moaned. Derek went to work swallowing down Stiles' cock while Andy carefully fingered him open just enough to rub Stiles' prostate with his middle finger. Stiles was shaking with pleasure that until now he didn't know existed. Jacking off wasn't as awesome as this. It was hard for him to stay on his feet but the brothers held him up. 

Before too long Stiles felt himself coming apart. He had the biggest orgasm he'd ever had and Derek let him paint his own chest and stomach. The brothers watched and then they quickly took turns lapping up all of Stiles' cum. The three of them collapsed on Derek's bed breathing hard and touching each other wherever they could reach. 

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked in his blissed out voice. 

"Be very careful," Andy answered. Derek made an affirmative sound. 

"You mean not get me pregnant?" Stiles asked grinning. He had heard everything Talia said. 

Andy and Derek groaned in unison more blood rushing to their already hard cocks. 

"Have I located a trigger boys?" Stiles asked running a hand up both of their thighs. 

"Yes!" Derek said into Stiles neck as he turned Stiles onto his side and Derek sidled up next to him and started grinding into his ass. Andy turned so he was facing Stiles and started rubbing up against Stiles' reawakening cock. 

"Five minutes until Dinner!" Talia called up the stairs. 

"Ohhh no," Andy groaned. 

"Well you two better hurry up then!" Stiles said rolling his hips so he first rubbed his ass against Derek's dick and then his own dick against Andy's. If this was the way the rest of his life was going to be Stiles was completely ready to be right in the middle of the werewolf sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because I moved across the country and had to settle in and all that. Here's the next piece. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see happen or included-C


	3. Stake your Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys face the dinner table to find out Theo is an issue. 
> 
> Theo flirts with Stiles and the brothers have to scare him off. Will be get the hint or keep pursuing Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, mistakes are allllllll mine. Comments are more than welcome. Ideas, requests, anything really! Updates will be regularly released now!

Stiles sat amused at the dinner table. Derek and Andy were seated across from him and Laura and Cora on either side. Derek had pouted and was about to start growling with teeth dropped when his mother came in and told him his sisters were allowed to sit by Stiles and he'd have time later. 

It made Stiles feel loved but also made him feel bad for Derek who was watching him all through dinner. He was pretty obvious whereas Andy had already mastered the art of subtlety and gently rubbed his foot against Stiles' ankle through dinner. Derek must have been craving contact after their activities upstairs prior to dinner. 

The boys had quickly but thoroughly washed up before dinner so no one would be the wiser. Stiles knew that if Talia caught them messing around they'd be bound to hanging out in places with no privacy. Stiles very much liked the privacy of Derek's room and he very much liked the attention he was getting from the brothers. 

"Most of the pack is coming over for a bonfire and s'mores in a few hours. It's a good time to bond without having to worry about the pull of the moon and the younger wolves," Talia said addressing the table. 

"You mean without having to worry about the wild Raekin twins. If Theo wasn't enough of a pain they had to add two more to the circus!" Laura grumbled stabbing her broccoli. 

"Yeah they are bad. They chased me for a full hour last full moon party!" Cora said with a look of horror. Stiles thought she must have gone through a lot to have that reaction to a memory. 

"Hey at least you didn't have Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott and DEREK hunting you all night," Andy said sticking a thumb in Derek's direction. Derek was silently laughing and so was their father, Andrew Sr.

"Oh it's good for you to learn how to avoid a bunch of wolves all at once," Andrew Sr. said to his son. Talia nodded in agreement holding back laughter. 

"You were so grumpy! Something had to be done!" Laura laughed. 

"Well it didn't help. I was in a worse mood afterward!" Andy said still doing his best to make Derek feel sorry. It clearly wasn't working because Derek looked thoroughly amused. 

"It helped me!" Derek said smirking across the table at Stiles. 

"And how did torturing your brother help you?" Stiles asked. 

"It at least made the night amusing. It was hilarious watching him slam a hysterically laughing Boyd to the ground after he snuck up and scared him. And Erica managed to steal his plate of food in like two seconds flat!" Derek explained. 

"Yeah and Isaac managed to lick the side of his face..." Laura started. 

"Which he was promptly tossed into a tree for doing such a gross thing!" Andy defended himself looking to Stiles to see what he thought. 

"Sounds like a bunch of naughtiness Derek Hale," Stiles said smiling. 

"See?" Andy said victoriously. Derek rolled his eyes and patted Andy on the shoulder. 

"Is Theo coming tonight?" Stiles asked. 

"Yes, I saw his mother in the store earlier and she said they'd be here. Are you friends with him in school? Is he being nice?" Talia asked hoping the other young werewolf was indeed being nice to Stiles or there would be trouble. 

"Umm yeah, super nice. Like won't leave me alone most of the time kind of nice. Agreeing with everything I say and laughing at all of my horrible jokes kind of nice. At least it's summer vacation so I haven't seen him in a few weeks,"Stiles said sounding exasperated. 

"Oooo Theo has a crush on you!" Laura teased. 

"Well maybe you could like crush him for me instead?" Stiles asked Laura clearly not amused by the situation. 

"Is he really that bad?" Andy asked with his brow furrowed. Derek had the same look on his face and Stiles knew that look. 

"See for yourself," Stiles said. 

"I'd rather not," Derek growled his beta yellow eyes glowing. 

"Woah, hey it's ok he isn't going to hurt me," Stiles said to try and ease Derek. Andy was low key trying to suppress his eyes as his wolf reacted to the stirred up state Derek was in. 

"No he won't hurt you because I'll..." Derek gritted out around extended teeth. 

"Derek, no one is hurting Stiles honey. Now stop you're stressing out your brother and Stiles," Talia said with her red eyes glowing. Somehow they looked comforting instead of deadly red and Derek reacted quickly. He calmed faster than Stiles had ever seen and regained his composure. 

Stiles looked at Laura who rolled her eyes at the theatrics. Stiles smiled at her and Cora busted out laughing. 

"Derek got alpha'd at the dinner table again!" Cora and Ben chanted a few times before their father put an end to it. 

Stiles knew Talia could control Derek but he was still worried about what would happen when Theo showed up.   
\------------------------------------

The bonfire crackled and everyone was either sitting around it or standing nearby chatting. Stiles was sitting close enough to stay warm since it was chilly. He didn't think to bring out a sweatshirt since it had still been pretty warm before sunset. 

He closed his eyes and listened to the fire eating up the wood and the various bugs making their sounds all around in the forest. He shivered a little bit when an unexpected breeze came through. He heard someone sit in the chair next to him but it didn't smell like Derek or Andy so he feigned ignorance. Wait when had he started identifying them by smell?

"Hey Stiles, you cold? I can get you a blanket or something," Theo said from next to Stiles. 

"Hey Theo, didn't hear you come over. You don't have to do that I'm okay for now," Stiles said trying to sound firm. 

"Okay! So who is your homeroom teacher for this coming year?" Theo asked trying to sound as casual as possible and it was very obvious to Stiles that he was trying not to come on too strong. 

"I don't know, I didn't get my schedule yet," he lied and kept his eyes closed hoping Theo would get the hint he didn't want to talk. 

"It's so beautiful out here. Peaceful and calm," Theo said after a minute of silence passed between them. 

"Yeah it is," Stiles said. He smelled Andy before he saw him. Andy put his hand on Stiles' shoulder clearly staking his claim without being too overbearing. 

"I brought you out a blanket in case you get cold. The temperature is supposed to drop a bit more," Andy said laying the blanket in Stiles' lap. 

" I brought you out a hoodie too," Derek said stepping up beside his brother. 

"Thanks guys!" Stiles said and pulled on Derek's hoodie. It smelled like him and then Stiles realized Derek had been wearing it earlier when they picked him up. Derek clearly wanted Stiles to smell like him. 

Theo looked at the trio with curiosity. Stiles was too young to have mates, he thought. The Hale boys were just being territorial as always. As if Theo didn't know Stiles spent loads of time with them. Stiles had said the Hales were like family to him. So he wouldn't be dating one of them. Plus they were young, dating didn't count until you were mature enough to have a mate. 

Derek sensed Theo's curiosity and doubt. He clearly wasn't getting the picture, Stiles was his. The only person he was sharing that with was Andy, whom he could trust with his life. Theo was way too interested. Derek looked to Andy to see how he was reacting. As usual he was looking relaxed and gorgeous. He had his hand again on Stiles' shoulder calmly rubbing his thumb back and forth in a simple caring way. Andy was good at using body language to say more than words. 

When Theo saw what he was doing his brow furrowed and confusion came off of him but quickly disappeared as Theo changed his focus. He was definitely not planning to cross two Hales, especially when one was older, bigger, stronger and was rumored to have a full shift. And Derek was especially strong and fast for his age. Theo wouldn't stand a chance so he decided to leave the flirting with Stiles for when they weren't around. 

Derek calmed at the shift in Theo's attention away from Stiles but wasn't fooled. He saw Theo watching them out of the corner of his eye and Stiles did too. He tilted his head toward the Hale brothers and made a show of making a pouty face. 

"What's wrong?" Andy asked falling willingly into the trap. 

"No kisses? I was lonely out here; I'll have you both know!" Stiles said grinning. 

"You were lonely surrounded by a bunch of people?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, its lonely being the only human! All alone in my humanness surrounded by wolves!" He lamented dramatically. Andy leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. Stiles crossed his arms and frowned. Derek kissed him on the lips and then he pouted less but still frowned at Andy who was smirking like a brat. 

Theo was clearly shocked by what just happened beside him but he pretended not to notice and instead went to roast a marshmallow with Isaac and Boyd. 

"You owe me a real kiss," Stiles said quietly. Only loud enough for the two Hale boys to hear him. 

"I'll pay up later. I promise," Andy said kissing the top of his head and patting Derek on the butt half congratulating him on not killing Theo and half promising him some intimate time later too. 

"Can it be later?" Stiles asked smiling. Andy rolled his eyes but Derek chimed in with "yeah, when exactly is 'later'? I think five minutes from now is later enough. Everyone is out here it would be easy to slip away." 

"Don't tempt me Derek Hale," Andy said grabbing Derek's butt this time instead of a reassuring pat. 

"I think he's trying to tempt you Andrew Hale II," Stiles said smiling widely.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to have your comments and ideas help write this fic. Comment stuff you'd like to see happen or whatever and I'll see what I can do! Don't be shy!!


End file.
